


Crazy can be a good thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451
Kudos: 1





	Crazy can be a good thing

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room. Young Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank is talking to her boyfriend, Errol the owl about what his owners Cedrella and Septimus Weasley said about her, when she discovered that only she could hear him speak.

Wilhelmina asked, "Well, what else did they say about me then?"

Errol told her, "Ah, nothing new; dear. The usual things you hear around here, that you're crazy and all that jazz."

Wilhelmina laughed. "Everybody thinks that I'm crazy, but do you know what?"

Errol prompted, "What?"

Wilhelmina grinned. "I am crazy and I accept that as a compliment because crazy isn't always a bad thing."

Errol smiled. "I couldn't have agreed more, Mina."


End file.
